


For Once In Clint's Life After New York

by topic_hopping



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Today Clint Is Okay, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Drabble, Gen, He's Gonna Get Better, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, author is having feels, he's gonna get better and he's gonna be awesome and he's gonna akjfalkgdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topic_hopping/pseuds/topic_hopping
Summary: Because for once in his life after New York, Clint feels content.





	For Once In Clint's Life After New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here. I wanted it to be something soft and warm. And I also love Clint Barton. So here we go~

Because for once in his life after New York, Clint feels content.

The weather outside is not good, no. The rain is falling hard. Water rushing down the glass window of the Stark tower. It was around 2pm, but the rainclouds dimmed the bright afternoon sky.

Through the window, Clint watches the cars and buildings appearing and disappearing through the curtains of rain. In his hand, he held a coffee mug. It's not his favorite mug. Actually, he _hated_ this particular mug. It'sice blue. And it usually reminded him of a certain asgardian sorcerer.

But today Clint feels content. He watches as the color of the mug reflects the light from the window. It's shimmering a little. Odd shadows dotting and running down not unlike the glass window. It's _beautiful_.

He sipped his coffee. It's not the best. Not even _close_ to the best coffee. It tastes bland and definitely not strong enough. 

But at least it's warm. It warmed his insides and made him feel sleepy. 

The tower also lacks the usual liveliness. The avengers were out on a mission.

Without Clint.

But today Clint doesn't mind that. He felt warm and safe in the perimeter of the tower. The silence calmed his mind. And watching the rain and the city proves to be therapeutic in a sense.

Clint doesn't have any plans. He lets his mind wander, and lets his body acts on its own accord. He's not consciously trying to make anything happen, not consciously trying to take _control_.

But today Clint _trusts_ himself. He is not _afraid_ to let himself go. Knowing he'll find his way back.

Today, Clint feels content.

Today, Clint's happy to be alive.


End file.
